1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
The writing implements are only focused on writing, so most of them are simple designs. When users hold a pen while thinking or talking, they have a tendency or habit to project and retract the writing tip repeatedly or even spins the pen to help boost focus, relieve stress or change their mood. However, in the case of a click mechanism pen, the life time of mechanism was reduced by excessive clicking and the loud noise generated by clicking distract others. On the other hand, a twist mechanism pen is muted when the writing tip is projected or retracted. However, the rotational load is so big that it is difficult for users to get the stress relief effect compared with a click mechanism pen.